A Word Of Advice
by PowerOfPens
Summary: Bruce has a comforting effect on the other avengers. They always come to him for help! And when he gives advice, they never forget it...
1. A moment of peace

Bruce was a little surprised when Bucky knocked on his door of his apartment in Stark Tower, but he invited him in and started a new pot of tea.

"Did you need something specific, of did you just want to talk?" Bruce asked as he poured the tea, lifting the pot high into the air as he poured.

"A little bit of both." Bucky paused. "I guess I just had enough of people looking at me like I'm about to turn into the winter soldier. You don't, why?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"About to turn into the winter soldier."

"No."

"Then I don't see the point of addressing you as such."

Bucky looked at the cup of tea in his hands and nodded.

"Besides, I get those looks too." Bruce added. "No one ever argues with me. Ever. While you and Steve went on that last mission, Nat and Clint got into an argument over what to watch. They were shouting at each other. Then I walked in and suggested Sherlock. They both shut up and watched it. Not one objection."

"How dose it feel, transforming into the Hulk?"

"Well, it hurts a lot. It starts as a headache as my amygdala, the part of the brain that makes negative emotions, expands. Then most of my brain powers down, not functional, but aware. My frontal cortex, or the logic center, is about as useful as a potato. Then my mussels and bones rearrange themselves which is exactly as painful as it sounds. Then I pass out and I wake up with no memories of what the Hulk has done." Bruce said this casually, like it was just a part of life.

"Wow."

"You wanted to know."

They sat for a moment in silence. It was perfect, no tension, no fear, just trust.

"Thank you." Bucky whispered.

"No problem."


	2. Productive anger

Wanda hated training. She could never do it right. Her power was just too much for her. She could never control it until her life was in danger. It was infuriating. And the more frustrated she got, the harder it became to channel her power. But she trained anyway, hoping that maybe if she did it enough something would change. As everyone drained away from the gym, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to see Bucky staring at her. He didn't say anything and left soon after. A few minutes later, a voice behind her said:

"I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one with anger issues."

Wanda spun in surprise. Bruce never came to the gym.

"What… What are you doing here?"

"Bucky came to get me. He thought I could help you with control. I assume he didn't talk to you? That's just his brand of caring."

"And… Can you help me with control?"

"Maybe. Come sit down. A focus on understanding what I'm talking about. And don't interrupt."

They sat cross legged on the floor of the boxing ring.

Then Bruce started talking:

"There was a story my mother used to tell my brother and I when we were angry.

Once a upon a …, there was a brother and sister. They were hunters and were pursuing a … when the devil decided to test them. He set a trap so skillful the hunters would have been…"

The constant pauses in the story were starting to irritate Wanda. She locked eyes with Bruce.

"While they were chasing the **deer** across a meadow, they fell in the trap. A **pit** with interlocking rocks forming a ceiling. The brother was angry at being trapped and took his **axe** to the walls. He smashed **everything** he could. Then the devil started to **taunt** them from above. The brother would have **hit** the ceiling if his sister had not interfered. She was smart and **realised** that if they could hear the devil's taunts, they were not to far below the surface. She told her brother to make **a hole** in the wall, big enough for them both to stand in. Then she pulled out her **hunting knife** and threw it at the ceiling. The siblings hid in the hole **and made it out unscathed**. When they returned home, the brother asked his sister why **she had not been angered by the devil's taunts**. And she told him that **she was**. But instead of **destroying everything** in her path as she was quite capable of doing, she put all **her anger** in that one knife stroke. She did something about it. Throwing a fit would **always make** the situation worse."

Bruce got up and made to leave.

"Wait!" Wanda called. "Why did you tell me a story? How is that supposed to help?"

Bruce gave her a small smile. "What were the siblings hunting?"

"A deer." Wanda answered surprised.

"What did the brother ask his sister when they came home?"

"Why she wasn't angry."

"Thing is Wanda, I never said any of that out loud."

Wanda froze, she had never considered that she had been using her powers to fill in the blanks. She tried to meet his eyes to thank him, but when she looked up, he was already gone.

"Thank you" Wanda whispered.

And in the back of her mind she heard a soft voice say: "It was my pleasure."

 **So I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to leave a suggestion!**

 **Pop**


	3. A tale told in thunder

Thor had had a hard day. He had returned from a solo mission against two brothers with a fancy toy. Now all the Avengers were assembled for supper. They were having steak. Thor wasn't really paying attention. He was distracted by the fact that the last time he had had steak was with Loki, when the trickster tried to show him a new spell and accidently set his beard on fire. Thor was cutting his steak absentmindedly.

"Hey Goldilocks! Don't ruin my table." Tony called out.

Thor looked down and saw that he had cut through his plate as well as his steak. He sighed and got up to put his food in the garbage. On the way to the kitchen, he tripped and caught himself on the doorframe. When he took back his hand, he saw that he had left the imprint of his fist on the wall.

"Take it easy! Think of the poor walls, Point break." Tony said.

Suddenly a memory echoed through Thor's head:

 **"** **I hate you!" Loki shouted. He was clutching the arm that Thor had hit while training.**

 **"** **I am truly sorry, brother. You must become a stronger warrior."**

 **"** **You are a monster! You break everything you touch."**

"I… I think I will retire to my room for the night." Thor was on the verge of tears.

The Avengers watched him leave in confusion. Then Bruce got up and followed him.

As he walked down the hallway to go check on Thor, Bruce heard a crack. He knocked on the Asgardian's door and let himself in.

Mjolnir was dropped carelessly on the floor and Thor was sitting on the bed. The headboard was destroyed from when Thor had apparently thrown his helmet onto the bed.

The god himself looked crushed. His shoulders slumped in defeat. He stared at the floor. Bruce didn't say anything.

"What were you thinking about?" Bruce sat down on the bed near Thor.

"Loki."

They sat in scilence for another minute.

Thor continued:

"When Odin came home with a bundle of blankets and told me I had a little brother, he also said that I had a duty to care for and train him. So, he would be a warrior worthy of Valhalla. When we trained together, I pushed him to absurd lengths. I wanted to make him strong. He thought I was showing off. He was angry and bitter, but I missed it all. I could have helped him." Thor waved an arm in the direction of the smashed headboard, "But he was right. I break everything I touch."

"What was it?" Bruce asked, "That reminded you of him."

"Today I was fighting two brothers. They were common criminals, the foulest humans, but when one was in danger the other came back to help him at the risk of his own life. Something I failed to do."

Bruce sighed: "Remember on the helicarrier, when I said Loki was insane? And you jumped to his defence? That felt like a brotherly instinct to me."

Silence.

Bruce went on: "But you are a crown prince. You had to make the difficult choice to fight your brother for the good of the realms. When you told us he was adopted, I had the feeling, and correct me if I'm wrong, that you were trying to convince yourself that you had no reason to care about him.

My advice is to try and heal the rift with Loki. Is there a particular activity you enjoyed together as children that you could still do now?"

"Dr. Banner you are a genius! My brother used to love a certain book of stories. He even gave me a copy for my 15,000th birthday. I shall go and read it to him. Thank you, Dr. Banner!"

Thor ran up to the roof as Bruce went down to the kichen.

 **So sorry for the delay everyone! Hope you enjoy! please leave a request!**

 **Pop**


	4. Tea time warfare

When Captain America came to his apartment, Bruce wasn't sure quite what to do. So, he made tea. Once Steve was seated with a cup of jasmine tea, Bruce asked:

"What brings you here today, Captain? I assume you weren't looking for tea recommendations, although I would be happy to provide them."

"No. It was actually Bucky who told me to come see you. He seems to like you."

"He is a pleasant man to have a chat with."

"He mentioned that he always comes to you when he has something on his mind."

"Is that why you're here?"

There was a pause.

"Yes."

"And it's about Bucky."

"Yes. He's on a mission, he should be home tomorrow. I guess I'm just nervous and Bucky had mentioned that talking to you calmed him down and…"

Steve was working himself into a frenzy trying to explain his presence.

"Steve. I don't mind having tea and chatting."

Steve calmed down.

"I just… I don't think he should be out there yet. I tried to convince him, but he didn't listen, the jerk." Steve finished fondly.

There was a minute of silence. Then Bruce said,

"If I read my textbooks correctly in seventh grade, Bucky used to try and talk you down from enlisting. That never worked."

"Well…"

"And Bucky was telling me the other day, that while he was on the front lines he kept worrying that you would try and enlist again. And succeed. That you out there on the front lines maybe having an asthma attack and he would be to far to help."

"That is…"

"And that after you saved him, he decided that if he couldn't stop you, he would take every mission with you so he could watch your back."

"I… I don't…"

"Steve. If it bothers you so much that Bucky is back out on missions, go with him. Then go less and less. Until you're confident that the chances of his being hurt are very low."

"That… Is actually brilliant advice! Thank you so much Dr. Banner!" Steve jumped out of seat, "I'll go make sure that can be assigned to all of Bucky's future missions." He almost ran out of the room but stopped at the door.

"Ehhh… Dr Banner?"

"Steve, you can call me Bruce."

"Right, Bruce," He pointed to his empty tea cup. "What kind of tea was that?"

"Jasmine, it always helped me calm down."

"I might need to get some of it for my floor." Steve left.

Bruce chuckled.

 **What do you guys think? I'm planning to do a ten chapter thing, in the first five chapters he gives advice and the last five chapters are the people he helped returning the favor. So, dose that sound good to you all? Feel freed to tell me or give me any plot ideas as I read and appreciate ever review.**

 **Pop**


	5. Poem for the Panicked

Late one Sunday evening, Bruce heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find Bucky standing outside.

"Come on in Bucky. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Not today, Bruce. I came to tell you, Tony ran down into his lab just now."

Bruce frowned.

"That's not uncommon."

"His breathing patterns were off. He was hyperventilating. I think you should go check on him."

Bruce nodded and fiddled with his glasses nervously as he made for the elevator.

As he made his way to the lab, he asked Jarvis:

"How is Tony?"

Jarvis seemed to hesitate.

"Sir has forbidden my _alerting_ anyone of his condition, but since you are _asking_ I suppose I am not disobeying protocol by saying that he is having a panic attack."

Bruce started running. Given what Bucky had told him, a panic attack wasn't too surprising.

When he arrived, the lab was in lockdown, he had to use his override code to get in.

Tony had his back pressed to the wall and his knees drawn up to his shoulders. His arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead pressed almost to his chest.

Bruce walked calmly over to him, sat by his side and placed his arm along the billionaire's back.

In a calm steady voice, he started talking.

"When I was a kid, my brother and I always had trouble sleeping. So, we would stay awake for hours together. I don't remember when we started, but I would read a book and my brother would just lay there. One day, he asked me what I reading. Then I guess it turned into me reading aloud every night. One day, for my birthday, my mother bought me a book of poems called Where the sidewalk ends."

Bruce didn't notice that he had left the lab door open, nor did he notice the man watching the scene.

"There was this one poem inside that Benjy wanted to hear every night. It went like this,

Listen to the MUSTN'TS, child,

Listen to the DON'TS

Listen to the SHOULDN'TS

The IMPOSIBLES, the WON'TS

Listen to the NEVER HAVES

Then listen close to me-

Anything can happen child,

ANYTHING can be."

Bruce took a deep breath. Tony had lifted his head to look at him.

Bruce continued,

"Yesterday you asked me why I founded project rediscovery. That poem is why. Because everyone said it was impossible."

"What… other books did you… read?" Tony asked shakily.

"With my brother?"

Tony nodded.

"Hundreds, over the course of years. But Benjy's favorites were mystery novels, Arthur Conan Doyle, Agatha Christy, Gaboriau… Those kinds of books."

"And… What was… your favorite?" Tony had stretched his legs out on the floor.

Bruce laughed, a clear ringing sound. "If I told you that you'd never let me forget it."

"Oh, now you just have to tell." Tony's voice was stronger and had taken on a teasing quality.

"Fine!" Bruce rolled his eyes. "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

Tony's eyes widened, then he burst into a fit of giggles. He rolled on the floor for at least a minute. When he finally calmed down, he looked over at Bruce.

"Thank you."

The man at the door knocked. The scientists turned to see Bucky standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" The super soldier asked uncomfortably.

"Thanks to Bruce." Tony said sounding uncharacteristically grateful.

"I know, he's good with people." Bucky said coming in to sit next to Bruce.

"If you're going to thank anyone, thank Bucky." Bruce said, sifting the praise. "He's the one who noticed and came to get me."

"Yeah right, and what would I have done by myself? Just take the praise, Bruce." Bucky said.

The three avengers laughed together for a while, before Jarvis called them up for an alarm.

Stupid Hydra.

 **So sorry for the delay! I've been very busy. This is the last piece of advice that Bruce will dispense. The next five chapters will be the people he helped helping him in return. I appreciate all comments and suggestions so please feel free!**

 **Pop**


	6. Cold condition

Bruce felt awful.

The mission was going well until it wasn't. Code Green.

Now Bruce was sitting in a crater of snow, wearing just a pair of ripped pants. Everything hurt and he couldn't remember anything. He could see that he was in the woods. He hadn't started in the woods.

It took a few tries to get up. He wanted to fall asleep, but forced himself up. After stumbling for a half hour, he found a small town. His appearance helped him earn a little money from a old lady. He found a disused phone booth and typed in a familiar number.

Tony picked up instantly.

"Bruce? Is that you?"

"Yes…" His voice was raspy.

"Ok, I'll track your call. Someone's going to come get you alright? I would come but they won't let me out of medical. Clint's free, he'll come get you alright?"

"ok."

Bruce heard voices in the background.

"On my way."

"Wait, I'm coming!"

"You're in medical too!"

"To hell with medical."

Bruce's money ran out. He was alone.

He hobbled to a nearby alley that sheltered him from the snow and wind.

He curled up on his side and fell asleep. An hour or two passed before he awoke to a familiar voice and a cold hand on his shoulder.

"What is it with my friends and almost freezing themselves to death? If this goes on, I'm going to start taking it personally."

Bruce sat up groggily. He blinked a few times. "Bucky?"

"Yeah punk, it's me. Put this on." Bucky took off his jacket and handed it to Bruce.

Only after putting it on did Bruce notice he was missing a sleeve.

"Hey Gramps!" A piece of fabric hit the back of Bucky's head. "You left it on the Quinjet."

Clint smiled as Bucky rolled his eyes, pulled the piece of fabric up Bruce's arm and attached it with Velcro at the shoulder.

"Detachable sleeve." Bucky explained, "I take it off before combat for maximum intimidation."

"Sensible." Bruce answered.

"Come on Wintergreen! Let's get home." Clint called.

"Wintergreen?" Bucky asked as he helped Bruce up.

"It's a plant. The oil can be toxic but it's also a remedy for any number of problems. Cramps, colds, headaches. Like aspirin, but a plant."

"Why do I get the feeling Clint doesn't have a headache?"

Bruce laughed as the trio made their way to the jet and flew home.


	7. Hulker

Wanda was having a nightmare. She was asleep in the back of the Quinjet after a particularly hard mission. Shivering and crying as red tendrils of magic wrapped around her. Bruce, who was sitting next to her reached out to wake her. When his hand touched her shoulder, a red blast of energy expanded outwards. Suddenly Bruce saw a lifetime of memories flash before his eyes.

Bruce was a kid, sitting on a bench on the edge of a basketball court. He was reading a history book. An older boy walked of the court and away from his friends. He sat on the bench next to Bruce who was so engrossed that he didn't look up.

"Hey, Book boy. It's time to go."

Bruce started.

"Benjy! Don't scare me like that." Bruce closed the book and put in his bag.

"What were you reading?"

"The Captain's Orders. It's a book written by Jim Morrita."

"Should I know who that is?"

"He's one of the Howling Commandos!"

"A football team?"

"Benjy! The Howling Commandos were Captain America's friends. An elite team of soldiers, comprised of like, a bunch of hero's!"

Benjy smiled as he stood up.

"Why don't you tell me about them on the way home?"

Bruce smiled and took his brothers hand.

"Ok! Did you know, that Captain America's real name is Steve Rodgers, and he used to be really small."

"Why did he join the army if he was so small?"

The pair started to walk through the streets of the small town.

"I don't know." Bruce frowned. "But his best friend was also in the army. Sargent Barnes, James Buchannan Barnes."

"Did they meet in the army?"

"No, they were friends growing up. Like brothers."

A voice cut into their moment.

"Hey, Hulker!"

The pair turned.

Another boy was standing behind them surrounded by his gang.

"Leave us alone." Benjy said. "Or pay the price."

Gone was the calm patient tone that wanted to hear about Captain America. Benjy's voice had turned to a low terrifying growl. Bruce clutched his bag and ducked behind his brother.

"I don't think so."

The fight lasted ten seconds. The other boy's nose was broken and his wrist was dislocated. Benjy was fine.

"You can go home and tell your mama that you tripped. But I want you to remember this next time you see me or my brother. Don't mess with the Hulker."

Benjy stormed off with Bruce in tow. After they had walked two blocks in silence, Benjy said:

"I'm sorry you were there for that Book Boy. You're too young for the blood."

"I've seen it before."

"That's not the point."

The memory changed.

Bruce was an adult in a lab. There was a sun roof and the rain was pounding hard. The room was filled with people. Benjy stood in the corner and smiled fondly.

Bruce spoke from a table in the center of the room. A rabbit was sitting on the table.

"Can I have your attention? Thank you. Today we are making history for the second time. My predecessor was lost before his time and the Captain made the sacrifice of the century. They were heroes. Now, we can be too."

He fitted a lamp over the animal. It started to give off a soft green glow. Bruce took a syringe and filled it with some thing, then he bent over the rabbit and raised his hand. All of a sudden, Thunder struck the building. Bruce's hand jerked into his arm as everything shattered around him. The lamp exploded and Bruce screamed in pain.

Then everything went black and time speed up.

The Brothers sat in the ruins of the lab. Benjy held Bruce as he cried.

"I guess you're a Hulker now too."

"No."

"No?"

"Hulker. The ER implies action, purpose. That thing doesn't have a purpose. It just destroys."

"So, it's just a Hulk?"

"That's not how words work Benjy." Bruce said with a chuckle. "But I need to go. You understand, right? If general Ross gets a hold of something like this…"

"I get it. Go."

Bruce got up and started running.

"Bruce, wait!" Benjy called.

Bruce turned.

"Promise you'll come home. When it's safe. Come home. We need to finish reading Animal Farm."

"I promise."

Bruce started in the Quinjet. He looked at his teammates. They all had tears in their eyes. He touched his cheek and his hand was wet.

"Bruce I am so sorry! I didn't mean to show everyone, that!" Wanda apologised hurriedly.

"It's ok, Wanda." Bruce said his voice shaky. "It was an accident." He stared off into the distance. Everybody could tell that he was thinking of a very different accident.

"I… I never knew you were a fan." Steve said.

"I was a short skinny poor asthmatic kid. It made sense."

"You were asthmatic?" Bucky asked moving to sit next to the doctor.

"Still am." Bruce said. "But it was… more sever as a kid."

"Is that really why they call you Hulk?" Wanda asked with a small smile.

"Yup. Apparently, when general ross showed up, Benjy was just coming around. He told him that the Hulk had killed everyone but only knocked him out. So, obviously he had no idea where the Hulk or Bruce Banner were."

"And the General bought it?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Have you ever met him? I don't think there is a more brain-dead person on the planet." He sighed.

"Did you ever make it home?" Clint asked.

"No." Bruce said sadly.

"You look tired, Bruce. You should sleep." Wanda said.

"I don't think I can."

"I can help with that."

Bruce leaned back and closed his eyes. With a flick of Wanda's wrist, he fell asleep.

The Avengers sat in silence for a minute.

"Heroes?" Bucky asked. "He called us heroes."

"And I said it was impossible." Tony said. He had been quiet since he saw the incident. "I went on TV to tell the world that Project Rediscovery should be left on ice."

"This Benjy or Hulker was a good brother. Strong, protective and gentle." Thor said in a relatively low voice.

"Is anyone else bothered by the fact he never kept his promise?" Clint said.

"He thinks he's keeping it. He doesn't think it's safe yet." Natasha said.

The avengers waited in silence for the Quinjet to take them home.

So sorry for the massive break I took. I'm dealing with some issues in my personal life but I will do my best to keep writing. Eventually, I want Bruce to keep his promise but I need some ideas for how to do that. Please leave yours in the reviews.

Pop


End file.
